The Creationist
by Allwewilleverbe
Summary: Evelyn was just a trouble making and ecentric girl who was banished to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy. Broken but tries to hide it, will a certain boy see through her lies? Will Dumbledore see how important she could be in the Final Fight?


Evelyn Jean sat staring out the window of Beauxbaton Academy's waiting room hoping there might be a chance a stray

Evelyn Jean sat staring out the window of Beauxbaton Academy's waiting room hoping there might be a chance a stray hippogriff could fly in and rescue from the current situation she was in. It had been a freak accident, setting that girl's hair on fire. Evelyn didn't understand how it happened herself, all she knew is that her spell didn't have a mishap. So, there she was, waiting for Madam Maxine to release the mistfortunate girl with singed hair to be released so she could meet her punishment. Normally, when Evelyn got in trouble, which was quite often, it was a humilating night of scrubbing floors, desks, or whatever Madam Maxine decided should be freakily cleaner than it already was..

Evelyn was brought out of her head, though, when a girl with slightly burnt hair walked by and gave her a cold glare. Evelyn just tilted her head to the side and gave a innoccent smile and wave. The girl narrowed her eyes and Evelyn saw her mouth a foul swear word. She brushed off the obscenity and walked gracefully into the headmistress's office and sat down in one of the large, dark leather chairs. The sit felt uncomfortable and sticky as usual and Evelyn waited for Madam Maxine to turn her chair around to face her student. Instead ,though, the headmistress decided to adress her while facing the window that showed the splendor of the school's grounds.

"Miss Jean, care to tell me why you are in my office today?"

With much difficutly, Evelyn kept from rolling her eyes. Everytime she came in this office that question was the first question she was asked, by the fourth or fifth visit she was surprised that Madam Maxine just didn't give Evelyn her punishment and move on with a day. Instead of having more time to rule the academy more than she already did ,though, she forced the pupil to go in to detail of why she was sitting in that squeeky chair.

"Madam Maxine," Evelyn purred with her most charming voice, " I assure you I have deeply apoligized to Miss Eliza Ringwald countless times. I didn't mean for her hair to combust into an uncontrallable inferno, I believe it to be a fault of the spell I am currently working on."

She knew what she had just said was completely untrue and slightly absurd, seeing as the class it occurred in was Muggle Studies, but Evelyn hoped that Madam Maxine would believe her false alibi.

"I find that hard believe Evelyn. From what I understand the incident occurred in your Muggle Studies class. Now, if you can tell me the truth or lead me to believe you were praticing Muggle chants and somehow moving your wand at the same time, please, be my guest to do so."

Damn, they're really was no way of weasling herself out of this one. Evelyn stayed quiet as Madam Maxine gave a low chuckle and spun her chair around. For being half giant, Madam Maxine was still a handosome woman. Her olive skin was flawless and smooth looking that contrasted well with her dark colored hair and eyes. Evelyn cast her own pair of light green eyes down from the lady and looked at her shoes, trying to look remorseful. She could the head mistress shuffling papers around on her desk and Evelyn couldn't help but look up. Madam Maxine was holding a long and rather thick looking folder that had papers sticking out every way.

"Looking at your list of offenses here," she said ruffling through the folder, "I have realized something. Under Merlin's Third Act of Witch Craft and Wizarding Schools, Decree Number 7, a student can have no more that 35 misdeamnors against the school…"

Evelyn hastily thought about how many mishaps she had had in her fours years of education of Beauxbaton Academy but was to hurried to frazzled to think clearly.There was the time in Transfiguration that a desk was sliced in half; the time when she turned her teacher into a cat, which had taken nearly three days to coax Mrs. Howard out from under a desk; or even when she made a painting fly across the hallway and into another. All of these, of course, we're little incidents that Evelyn could not explain. While she was contemplating on how much trouble she had caused, Evelyn had missed out on most of what her head mistress was saying.

"Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy."

Evelyn looked up and it was clear on her face that she hadn't been paying attention. She knew that Hogwarts was a school her academy had visited for the Tri-Wizard Tournament but besides that Evelyn didn't know a lot about the school, many of her peers stayed gray and somber when they returned back.

"Excuse me Madam Maxine but I didn't quite catch what you said."

There was a long and awkard pause as Madam Maxine tapped her outrageously bright colored nails on her desk, making a very annoying sound throught the room.

"I said, dear, you have been expelled from Beauxbaton Academy and are being sent to Hogwarts for the remains of your magical education."


End file.
